1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a freewheel for a cycle or the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Freewheels for cycles comprise a hollow body 1 (see FIG. 1) of generally circular shape which receives on its periphery the gearwheel or gearwheels 2 of the freewheel and which is mounted to rotate on a hub 3 by means of ball bearings 4 and an assembly of detents and pawls 5.
The gearwheels 2 are maintained uniformly spaced apart and parallel to the periphery of the body 1 either by means of independent spacers 6 or by means of flanges 2.sub.1 formed laterally on the inner periphery of the gear wheels 2.
These gearwheels 2 are locked for rotation with the body 1, for example (see FIG. 3) by one or more detents 6 provided on the inner periphery of the gearwheels 2, said detents engaging in corresponding grooves 7 formed on the periphery of the body 1.
Lateral support for the gearwheels 2, suitably spaced apart, is afforded in various ways. In the example in FIG. 1, the body 1 comprises at one of its ends an outer flange 1.sub.1, the set of spaced gearwheels 2 being mounted to abut against this outer flange 1.sub.1. The lateral location of these gearwheels against the flange 1.sub.1 is effected by a member 8 secured by being screwed on to the body 1 and, if desired, this member can itself comprises a gearwheel 2.sub.2.
However, an installation of this type entails special machine finishing which increases the cost of the freewheel.
In the example in FIG. 2, the body 9 of the freewheel carries at one of its ends an outer flange 9.sub.1 against which abuts the set of gearwheels 2 suitable spaced apart by spacers 6.
In this case, the lateral location of the gearwheels 2 is effected by riveting the opposite end 9.sub.2 of the body. However, this operation is both difficult to perform and costly. In fact, the body of the freewheel is subjected to thermal treatment so as to provide the desired quality of bearing by means of balls 4, with the result that for this riveting operation of the end 9.sub.2 it is necessary to carry out partial tempering of this end. However, this tempering has to be limited to the length L without reaching the hardened track of the body.